The Akatsuki's little princess! Pein love story
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Akira is the host of the twelve tailed wolf. She lives with the akatsuki and use her feminity to control them and to make them do what she wants. Pein X OC
1. Chapter 1: Twirl them around my finger

**Chapter 1: Twirl them around my finger**

I squeezed my eyes and whimpered as the light in my room was suddenly turned on. "Morning Aki-chan. It's time to get up." I pulled the blanket over my head in order to block the light. I lifted the blanket just a bit and looked over towards the door to see who had entered my room and woke me up. I groaned a bit annoyed. "Hidan… why are you up this early~?" I asked tiredly from under the blanket. Hidan looked at me and chuckled, probably because of my tired voice. "Early? The time is 8:30 am."

"… It is?" I asked and moved the blanket away from my head. "Yes, it is." Hidan said and raised his eyebrow just slightly. I sighed a bit and got out of my bed and made my way to my closet. "I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll make some breakfast for you guys, okay?" He nodded understanding and left my room again. I really have to teach them how to make breakfast. It would be nice if I could sleep longer than till 8:30 for once.

I grabbed some clothes and left my room. I walked down the hall and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water, took off my pj's shorts and shirt, went under the water, drew the shower curtain and started to wash my hair and body. I was standing deep in my own thoughts when I heard the door to the bathroom open. I peeked from behind the shower curtain and frowned when I saw Tobi enter the room. "TOBI! Get the fuck out of here! I'm in the god damn shower!"

"But Aki-chan, Tobi needs to pee!"

"Then go to one of the other bathrooms!"

"I can't Aki-chan! Deidara-senpai and Sasori are using the other bathrooms."

"Then wait till they are done god damn it!"

"But… but… I really need to pee now." I growled annoyed at Tobi and showed my fangs. "GET OUT!" I yelled as I threw a soap bottle after him and he quickly ran out of the bathroom. I sighed and quickly finished the shower before someone else entered the bathroom while I'm naked. I quickly dried my body and put on my underwear, followed by my short shorts, knee-length stockings and my top. I put my long sea blue hair up in a pony tail as I left the bathroom and walked inside the kitchen to make breakfast. As I finished making the breakfast and put it on the table, everyone entered the kitchen. Tobi came up to me, wrapped his arms around me from behind and rubbed his face against my back. "… Tobi… what are you doing?"

"Tobi is very sorry for what he did Aki-chan." I sighed and turned around to look at him. "It's okay. But another time, knock on the door first. Otherwise I will fry your butt." Tobi grabbed his own butt and took a few steps away from me and nodded. Kisame laughed at Tobi's reaction and it caused me to look annoyed at Kisame. "It's nothing to laugh at. I will do the same to you if you enter the bathroom while I take a shower!" Kisame stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Oh yeah?"  
"Hell yeah! And you know I can do it!" He frowned at me and looked the other way. "Stop it, both of you!" I turned my head and looked at Pein. I felt a faint blush sneak up on my cheeks. "But… He started it…"

"I don't care who started. Sit down and eat." I did as Pein said and sat down to eat my breakfast, fast. I went to the laundry room to do the laundry and took out some clothes from the washing machine. I had just putted some soap in the washing machine for the new load of dirty clothes when a small explosion happened behind me. I squealed and turned into a sweet baby wolf as I got a shock. I turned around to see Deidara standing right behind me, laughing his ass off.

"Haha! Aki-chan, you should have seen yourself, un!" I growled at him and showed my fangs. Deidara slowly stopped laughing and squatted in front of me as he chuckled. "You are not scary at all when you are a baby wolf, un." I smirked at Deidara and turned into a grown-up wolf, actually a bit bigger. I placed my front paws on Deidara's chest and pushed him so he fell backwards and landed on his back. I planted my paws on his chest and growled and showed my fangs once again. "Okay, that actually scares me a bit, un."

I got really annoyed and a twelve tailed wolf came out from my body and bite on Deidara's arm. "Ouch! What the hell Akira! Just because you have the twelve tailed wolf doesn't mean you have to use it on me, un! You are such a show off sometimes, un!" I turned back to my normal self and the twelve tailed wolf turned into a boy with onyx eyes and half long grayish hair. He was wearing a leather necklace with two long crystal-like pendants. "You asked for it yourself Dara." I said as I got off of his chest and he got up from the floor. "I maybe did, but that is not a reason for you to attack me like that, un." I sighed and crossed my arms as I shook my head. "Did you want something Dara?"

"Yeah, I wondered if you needed help with something, un." I looked over at Deidara and raised my eyebrow in disbelief of what I just heard. "You want to help me?"

"Yeah, un."

"Hmm… if you want to help me that bad, you can clean your own room. Last time I went in there, I found some old food that could nearly walk itself." I said and shuddered of the thought. Deidara raised an eyebrow and had a slight annoyed look on his face. "Can't he do it, un?" He asked and pointed at the boy that was the twelve tailed wolf. The boy growled at Deidara and snapped after his finger. "No. Haru will be helping me cleaning my room."

Deidara frowned slightly at me and it annoyed me a lot. I know just how to get it my way. I walked over to Deidara and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on~ Dara-kun~" I let my wolf ears pop out on my head and let my fluffy wolf tail pop out from my coccyx. "You can clean your own room this time, riiiight~?" I twirled some of his hair around my finger and looked at him with sweet puppy dog eyes. I could hear him swallow hard as if he was getting nervous. He looked down at me, since he was a bit taller than me, and I saw a few sweat drops on his forehead, it made me smirk slightly. "I uhm… I…"

"Come oooon~ Dara-kun. Do it for me, pleeeeaaaasseeee~" I said and licked his cheek teasingly. A light red color appeared on his cheeks and my smirked widened just a bit. "Okay… but only because you asked so… nicely, un." Deidara said and patted my head as he left the room. I sensed Haru was looking at me and turned my head to see I was right. He was looking at me with a smirk. "You know just how to twirl them around your finger."

"Yes I do. I have lived here for 12 years and I'm 17 now. I have shapes like a woman and I sure know how to make use of it."

"I can definitely see that. And to use your wolf ears and tail like that makes them melt like butter." I giggled lightly at Haru's words and nodded. "It sure does… now, let's go and clean my room."

"… Wait, you actually meant that I should help you?" I raised my eyebrow at him and face palmed. "Duuuh, of course I did. You sleep in my bed sometimes so of course you have to help me." Haru sighed, a bit annoyed maybe, and nodded. "Okay then Aki." I smiled, grabbed Haru's wrist and dragged him to my room. "You just start in here. I'll go and clean Pein-sama's room." Haru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, you want me to clean your room all by myself?"

"Yeah, you can do that. There ain't that much to do."

"Okay then. But only because it's you Aki." I smiled lightly and kissed Haru's cheek. "Thank you Haru." He chuckled lightly and smiled at me. "No problem Aki." I left the fate of my room to Haru while I walked to Pein's room. I knocked on the door and stood there waiting, getting a bit nervous. The door opened and Pein looked down at me. "Akira. Can I help you with something?"

"I just came to clean your room Pein-sama."

"Oh, come in then." Pein stepped aside and let me in his room. I looked around and was quite amazed. "Wow… your room ain't as messy as last time I came here to clean."  
"Well… I think you are doing a hard job all day long. You know. Cleaning the hideout, do the laundry and cook for us. The least we can do is to keep some order in our own rooms."

"Thank god! Someone who gets it! Can you pleeeaaassseee tell that to the others? Every time I walk inside Hidan's room, there are lying animal skeletons all over the floor. It freaks me out." Pein sighed and shook his head. "I'll go and talk to the others now."

"Thank you Pein-sama." I smiled at Pein as he left the room and then I began to do the cleaning. I picked up something that was lying on the floor and looked through it to see if it was garbage or not. It was pictures of me, Pein and the other Akatsuki members. The pictures were taken when I was around 6 years old and had lived at the hideout for a year. It was at that time the Akatsuki started to really care about me and not treat me like a prisoner. I really miss those times when I played around with Tobi and we used to tease Deidara and Sasori. They would always freak out on us, but never hurt us because I looked at them with my sweet puppy eyes.

I giggled lightly and kept looking at the pictures and recalled funny memories. "What are you doing?" I got a shock when I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Pein. "I was just looking at the pictures on the floor." Pein came closer to me and took the pictures out of my grip. "I thought you had gotten rid of those pictures?" I looked up at Pein and feared that I had might done something I shouldn't have. "It was my intention to get rid of them, but in the end I couldn't do it." He walked over to his nightstand and put the pictures in one of the drawers. "Why not?" I asked curious. "It doesn't matter. I have some things to do, so please leave."

"But I'm not done cleaning yet Pein-sama."

"That's okay. You can do that another time." I nodded understanding and left Pein's room. I was heading back to my own room when I suddenly got tackled to the floor by a panicking Tobi. "Tobi! What are you doing?!"

"Save me Aki-chan! Zetsu wants to kill me!" I got up from the floor and looked at Tobi with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do to him this time?"

"I accidently broke one of his plants. It was an accident!" He held out his hand and showed me a leaf from one of Zetsu's plants. I sighed and shook my head as I rubbed my forehead. "TOOBIIII!"

"Aargh! Zetsu is coming!" Tobi practically flew up from the floor and hide behind me. Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of me and looked behind me, he had probably seen Tobi. "I can see you Tobi! AND YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Zetsu reached out for Tobi, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Calm down Zetsu. I will buy you a new… plant."  
"Okay… but he is still going to DIE!" I quickly pushed Zetsu to the floor and turned into the baby wolf. I walked on his chest and rubbed my sweet baby wolf face against his cheek. "Come on~ Su-san. I will buy you two plants if you don't kill Tobi." He got up from the floor and held me in his arms as he scratched me behind the ear. "Okay then." I turned back to normal and Zetsu put me down. "When are you going to buy me those plants then?"

"When I'm going to shop for dinner." Zetsu nodded understanding and turned around to leave. "Oh… by the way, I want Venus Flytraps."

"Okay. Whatever you want Zetsu." He nodded and walked back to his room. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me and turned my head to see Tobi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me Aki-chan, again." I smiled and patted his head. "You're welcome Tobi. Even though you annoy me sometimes, you are like a brother to me." Tobi suddenly hugged me again and rubbed his face against my arm. "Okay, okay. Enough with the hugging." I said and Tobi let go of me. "Now, be a good boy and go clean your room."

"But… but… isn't that Aki-chan's job?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "My job? Just because I clean the entire hideout, doesn't mean I have to do it all by myself."

"But, isn't Aki-chan like our maid?" My eye twitched and I got a mad look on my face, which caused Tobi to take a few steps away from me. "Tobi… you know… Zetsu and Hidan aren't the only ones who can kill you… I can too… and if I'm going to kill you, who are going to save you from me?" Tobi actually got scared of me and hide behind a big plant. "But… but…"

"I am NOT a maid!" I growled at him and showed my fangs. "I'm sorry Aki-chan! Tobi didn't mean to upset you!" I passed Tobi as I headed for my room. "Go clean your room!" I yelled at him and he immediately took off to his room. I slammed the door open to my room and saw Haru jumping back in shock. "Wow, what happened?" He asked me as I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Nothing special…" Haru looked at me with a raised eyebrow and sat down on the bed next to me. "Aki… you slammed the door in. Tell Haru what happened." He said, mentioning himself in third person, which made me laugh just lightly. "Okay, okay. I just saved Tobi's ass from being killed by Zetsu. After that, he implied that I was a maid." Haru burst out in laughter and I punched him on the shoulder. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because it's funny. You know how Tobi can be and yet you get mad at him." I growled low and threw my pillow at him. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy Aki."

"Sorry Haru."

"It's okay." I told him and he smiled at me, placing the pillow next to me. "Do you want help to shop for groceries?" I looked at Haru and nodded with a light smile. "Yeah, I would love that. Besides, you would have to go with me if you wanted or not. We can only be apart from each other for about 300 meters."

"That's true." I got off the bed and put on a hoodie and a scarf. I left my room along with Haru and looked for someone to tell we were going. I walked inside the living room and saw Sasori sitting on the couch, watching some TV. I walked up behind him and started to mess with his red hair. Before I knew of it, Sasori had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on his lap and looked at me. "Why do you always mess with my hair?" He asked as he fixed it with one hand. I giggled at him and made my wolf ears pop out. "Because it's so soft~" Sasori sighed and scratched me behind the ear. "Did you want something Aki?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell that Haru and I are going out to shop for groceries." He nodded understanding and I licked his cheek as I got off his lap. "Aki!" I giggled again, grabbed Haru's wrist and dragged him towards the opening of the hideout. "See you when we get back." As we got outside, I put the hood over my head and pulled up the scarf so it covered my mouth and nose. "Pull up your scarf Haru. You know we can't be seen."

"I know, I know." He said and pulled up the scarf as we started to walk to the nearest town, which was about eight kilometers away from the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking risks

**Chapter 2: Taking risks**

Haru and I walked back to the hideout after we had bought all the food we needed. Vegetables, fruit, chicken, pork, beef, fish, shrimps and some other things plus the two plants for Zetsu. I started to feel like something was wrong and looked around like crazy. "Uhm… Aki, are you okay?" I looked at Haru and decided to talk to him through our telepathy. It's a thing we can since he's a part of me. _"No… something is wrong. We have passed the same rocks four times now. We should have left the stone path and reached the forest 10 minutes ago."_ Haru looked around like he was checking if I was right. _"What are we going to do?"  
_  
_"Take the bags I'm carrying."_ Haru's eyes widened slightly. _"What? Why? I'm already carrying four big bags."  
_  
_"I know, but… just do as I say."_ Haru sighed and took the four bags I was carrying. I looked around one more time and put two fingers in front of my face. "Kai!" The nature around us changed immediately. The stone path disappeared and trees surrounded us, we were in the forest. _"As I thought, it was a genjutsu."  
_  
_"Are you going to fight? Aki, you haven't trained for a very, very long time. You are completely out of training."  
_  
_"I know that, but I have to do something. I can't lead them to the hideout."_ Haru nodded understanding, but I could see he was worrying. I looked around and tried to point out where the enemies were, but they were hiding their chakra, so it was very difficult. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"What we want? It's very simple little girl. We want your food and valuable belongings." I took a sniff in the air, and thanks to my wolf senses, I could smell the enemies in one of the trees. I channeled some chakra in my hand and formed a chakra shuriken. I threw it at the tree and it shred into pieces. I could smell the enemies leave the tree and saw them landing on the ground not far from me. There are four of them. "How did you find us?"

"That's my little secret." I said as I looked at one of them, he was frowning at me. "Just give us the food and your valuable belongings and we will might consider not killing you."

"We don't carry any valuable belongings and we won't give you our food."

"Well then, I guess we just have to take it from you!" The enemies ran at me to attack, and I did my very best to fight back and keep them away from Haru and the bags. Haru was right. I was out of training. I had a hard time to keep all four of them away from Haru, but I managed to take out two of them. _"Aki, let me help you."_ Haru spoke to me through our telepathy. _"No! You have to guard the food! I can handle this."  
_  
_"But-…"  
_  
_"No buts! Do as I say!"_ I was fighting one of the last standing enemies and just barely defeated him when I got hit by three kunais in my thigh, which caused me to scream loud in pain and collapse on the ground. I grabbed around the kunais and tried to pull them out, but I couldn't. They were stuck in the bone. I was trying to get up from the ground when I saw the enemy run towards me. But I couldn't. The pain in my thigh was too overwhelming. I held my arm in front of my face and just waited for him to kill me, but it never happened. I never felt the kunai stab through my chest.

I removed my arm from my face when I heard a growl and saw Haru in his wolf form in front of me. He attacked the enemy and snapped his jaw around the enemy's neck, making it break. "Haru! I thought I told you to guard the bags!" Haru turned around and looked at me as he turned back to his human form. "I know, but he was the last enemy standing, and if I didn't help you, you would have been dead by now." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You're right, sorry."

"It's okay." Haru said and squatted in front of me and looked at the kunais. "Can't you pull them out?"

"No. They are stuck in my bone. The enemy tossed them too hard and fast."

"So you can't walk?" I looked at Haru with my eyebrow slightly raised. "Haru, I can't even get up from the ground."

"I'll take that as a no." He said and sighed. "I guess I have to carry you and the bags then." I raised my eyebrow a bit more. "Can you really carry me and eight bags?"

"Hey, I'm the twelve tailed wolf, I'm strong." I giggled at Haru and shook my head. "I know, I'm sorry Haru."

"It's okay Aki." He said as he smiled at me. He grabbed the bags and picked me up, carrying me bridal style back to the hideout. "Please hurry Haru. My thigh is aching and it's bleeding pretty badly."

"Don't worry Aki. We will be there very soon." I nodded understanding and closed my eyes and tried to think of something else than the pain in my thigh. By the time we reached the hideout again, I was only half conscious. I could faintly hear Haru yell. "Help me someone!" I could hear footsteps coming towards us, followed by Sasori's voice. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back from the shopping when we got ambushed by some ninja thieves. Akira insisted on fighting them on her own and ended up being hit in her thigh by three kunais. They are stuck in her bone."

"Take her to the kitchen and put her on the table, I'll get Pein." Hidan said, I could hear him run. "Have you and Aki been shopping for a festival or something, un?" It was Deidara. He had probably noticed all the bags Haru was carrying. "No. We have just been shopping a lot so we don't have to go shopping again in a few days." I could feel Haru was moving, he was probably taking me to the kitchen as Hidan told him to. He put me down on the table and I managed to slowly open my eyes, but just a bit. "W-where am I?"

"You're back at the hideout Aki." I turned my head a bit to the right and looked at Haru. "Oh… okay…" Deidara and Sasori were standing on each side of Haru, looking down at me with worried eyes. My eyes were slowly closing again, since I couldn't keep them open much longer. "What happened to Akira?" Pein… that was definitely Pein's voice. I can recognize it anytime. It's low, deep and he talks in a slow pace. "She got hit by three kunais in her thigh. We got ambushed on our way back from shopping." I could hear someone walk closer to the table, it was probably Pein. "Why hasn't she removed the kunais?"

"They are stuck in her bone. The enemy tossed them too hard and fast."

"I see." I felt someone grab around one of the kunais, cause it was aching around the flesh. I screamed from the top of my lungs as the kunai was pulled out of my bone and thigh. "AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Tears formed in my eyes and slowly fell down my cheeks. I felt someone grab my hand and wipe my tears. "It's okay Aki, you can squeeze my hand." It was Haru. I know because I could feel he was worried, and only he has long nails. I nodded slightly and screamed and squeezed almost all life out of Haru's hand as Pein pulled out the last two kunais. I opened my eyes slightly again, it was like I had gained some energy from the pain that shot through my body. I looked at Pein through my slightly opened eyes, he was looking at the tip of the kunai. "These kunais are poisoned."

"What?!" Haru yelled and looked at Pein with widened eyes. I kept looking at Pein, who turned to Sasori. "You can remove the poison and make an antidote, right?"  
"Yeah."

"Then do it!" Pein left the kitchen again, carrying one of the kunais. Sasori stood next to me and started to remove the poison from my thigh. I turned my head a bit and looked at Haru. "Haru… Will I be okay?" He looked at me with a slightly worried look. "Of course you are. Why are you even asking that?"

"I don't know." Haru nodded understanding and smiled. "Done. I removed most of the poison. I'll go and make an antidote right away." I looked at Sasori as he left the kitchen. I managed to sit up, since most of the poison had been removed I had gained some of my consciousness. I grabbed around my thigh as a pain wave shot through my body. "Damn it hurts!"

"No wonder it hurts. The kunais were stuck in your bone, un." I looked over at Deidara, who was actually standing next to me. "I know. I need to clean the wound from dirt and blood." I said as I jumped down from the table, but I collapsed on the floor. "Aki! Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked as he picked me up and put me back on the table. "My thigh… It's hurting so much that I can't walk on it."

"Let me take you to the bathroom so you can wash your thigh. After that we need to get you to a hospital, un." I looked at Deidara with a slightly raised eyebrow. "A hospital? But I thought we were never going to seek help on a hospital, since it's too risky."

"That's true, but right now you are badly injured and needs medical help." Deidara picked me up again and carried me bridal style to the bathroom and put me in the shower. "I'll tell Haru to take you to the hospital, un." I nodded understanding and started to clean my thigh as Deidara left the room. I sometimes squeezed my eyes and bit my lip because of the stinging pain. I seriously hope Sasori can make the antidote. The pain is unbearable. When I finished cleaning the wound, I crawled out of the shower and opened the door. "Haru!" I looked at him as he came running. "Yes?"

"I'm ready to go to the hospital now." Haru nodded understanding and picked me up bridal style and started to walk towards the exit of the hideout. "Wait!" Haru stopped and turned around. Sasori came running to us and gave me a test tube. "Drink this before you leave. It's the antidote." I nodded understanding, took the test tube and drank the antidote. "Thank you Saso." I gave him his test tube back and Haru ran out of the hideout with me and hurried to the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't feel the same

**Chapter 3: I don't feel the same**

Haru and I were sitting in an examining room, waiting for the doctor to come back with the result from the x-ray. "Does it still hurt?" I turned my head and looked at Haru with a raised eyebrow. "Of course it does! That was a stupid question Haru!" He raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "Wow, wow, wow. I just asked to be polite. No need to bite my head off." I sighed and lay down on the bed. "I'm sorry Haru. I didn't mean to snap at you. The pain is just killing me! Not literally of course."

"It's okay Aki." Haru said and smiled at me. We both looked towards the door as it opened and the doctor stepped in while looking at some papers. "Well, the kunais made some cracks in your bone, which is why it hurts so much. Your femur is practically broken so you have to rest your leg for at least two weeks. That means no ninja work." I nodded understanding and sat up again. "What about cooking and cleaning." The doctor looked up at me from his papers with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Absolutely not." The doctor said and put some bandage around my thigh and gave me a pair of crutches. "When the two weeks has passed you can get rid of one of the crutches and slowly start to walk on your leg again, but don't overdo the house work, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for the help doctor." I said as Haru picked me up. I held on to him with one arm as I held the crutches with my other hand.  
As we got back to the hideout, Haru gently put me down and I limped to the living room, using the crutches as support. I looked at Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Tobi as they were sitting on the couch, watching some TV. "Hey guys, I'm back from the hospital." They all turned their heads to look at me and before I knew of it, I was tackled to the ground by the always hyper Tobi, who probably just wanted to hug me. "Ouch! Tobi, watch out!"

"Tobi is sorry for what happened to Aki-chan!"

"That is not a reason to tackle me to the floor Tobi! My femur is broken!" Tobi got off of me and helped me up from the floor. "Sorry Aki-chan, Tobi just wanted to hug you." I sighed lightly and smiled at Tobi. "It's okay Tobi, but another time, just give me a hug like a normal person would do, okay?"

"Okay Aki-chan~" Tobi said and left the living room, flailing his arms like a crazy maniac. I shook my head at him and sat down on the couch, relaxing and trying to ignore the pain in my thigh. "So, what did the doctor say?" Sasori asked me, having a slight concerned look on his face. "Well, he told me to rest my leg for two weeks, which means I'm not allowed to cook or clean. You guys have to do that yourself." I looked over at Itachi as he was clearly going to say something, but was cut off when Pein's voice sounded in the living room. "And we can do that." I turned around and looked at Pein in the doorway. "You have been taking care of us for years now, so now it's our turn to take care of you." A faint blush sneaked up on my cheeks as Pein said that. "Thank you Pein-sama."

"You're welcome Akira. What did the doctor tell you to do when the two weeks has passed?"

"Then I'm going to get rid of one of the crutches and slowly start to walk on my leg again."

"I see. Who will make the dinner tonight?" Pein asked and looked at the guys in the living room. Of course none of them volunteered. "I can do that." Both Pein and I looked at Konan as she had appeared in the living room. "Good." Pein said before he looked back at me, with an expression on his face that I didn't really understand, and that scared me a bit. "When you can walk on that leg again, we're going to resume your training. Things like this can't happen again." I nodded understanding and looked down at my thigh. "Besides resuming your training, you're going to learn healing techniques." I turned my attention back to Pein and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because we can't risk that you go to the hospital again. Just that Haru took you there today was risky enough." The look on Pein's face showed that he was furious that I had gone to the hospital. I was about to reply Pein on what he said, but was cut off by Hidan. "We know that Pein-sama, but it was my idea that she should go to the hospital, not Akira's." It was obvious that Hidan was trying to avoid that Pein got mad at me, and dear god I thanked him for that. Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay… Akira, I'll put some books about healing techniques in your room."

"Okay Pein-sama." I looked at him as he left the living room and made his way down the hall where my room was. I sighed heavily on the inside and rested my head on the back of the couch. I was close on getting scolded by Pein by going to the hospital, knowing it is a risky thing to do, even though no one knows that I live with the Akatsuki. I got up from the couch and was about to leave the living room when Deidara suddenly stood in front of me. "Where are you going, un?"

"Uhm, to my room? I want to read in the books Pein-sama wants me to read."

"Okay, un." He suddenly laid an arm around my shoulders and lifted me up from under my thighs, carrying me bridal style. "Deidara! What are you doing?!" I asked slightly shock that he picked me up like that all of a sudden. "I'm carrying you back to your room, un."

"You do know that I have the crutches for a reason, right?"

"I know. I just want to carry you, un." I nodded slightly and just let him carry me to my room. Deidara put me down on the bed and gave me a soft smile. "Thank you Dara."  
"You're welcome, un." Deidara said as he sat down next to me and looked at me. "What?" I asked and looked at him. He was having a weird look on his face, honesty and seriousness flicking over his face for a few seconds, which is rare for Deidara. "I need to tell you something." I got a bad feeling in my stomach as I noticed that he didn't end his sentence with his usual 'un'. This can't possibly be good.

"Akira… You have been living here for 12 years now and have turned into a fine woman. You have been taking care of us… What I'm trying to say is…" Deidara trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath. Oooh dear… Here it comes. "Akira… I think I love you." The bad feeling in my stomach just got a lot worse, since I don't return the feelings, and the fact that Sasori confessed his feelings about a month ago doesn't make it any better. Who's going to be the next who confesses to me? Hidan? "Dara I… I love you too, but… not the way you love me. You're like a brother to me, the brother who cares about me and watches over me." Deidara just made a single nod and kept looking at me with love struck eyes. "Dara I-…"

"You don't have to say anything Aki. I already knew you didn't love me the way I love you."

"But, if you knew it, why did you tell me?"

"I thought you should know because I care about you." I nodded understanding and smiled slightly. Deidara got up from the bed and kissed my forehead before leaving my room. I uttered an annoyed groan as I lay down in the bed and placed my left arm over my eyes. I heard the door open, but didn't bother to look who it was. I could feel it was Haru, since we're connected somehow. "What were you and Deidara talking about?" I removed the arm from my eyes and looked at Haru as I felt him sit down on the bed. "Deidara confessed his feelings to me." Haru's eyes widened slightly by this. "He loves you?"

"Just like Sasori, who confessed his feelings about a month ago."

"And you don't love any of them." I shook my head and sighed. "No. They are all like brothers to me, or… well, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan and Tobi are like brothers to me. Kakuzu, Zetsu and Konan are like family too."

"What about Kisame?"

"Nah, I hate him. He's annoying… and he's a fish."

"Sharks aren't technically a fish." I raised my eyebrow at Haru and slammed my pillow in his face. "Hush it Haru! You get the point." Haru chuckled and put the pillow back on its place. "You love Pein, don't you?" I quickly sat up in the bed and looked at Haru with my eyes slightly widened. "H-how did you know that?" Haru looked at me and grinned rather deviously while chuckling. "Akira, I live inside of you. I can feel your emotions and feelings when you don't block me off, which you practically never do. Whenever Pein is around, you act different."

A blush sneaked up on my cheeks as I realized Haru was right. Haru and I are connected both physically and emotionally and I never use the ability to block my emotions and feelings, making it impossible for Haru to read me like an open book. Haru's devious grin turned into a devious smirk as he seemed to notice my blush. "So you do love Pein-sama, huh?" I just nodded slightly as I lie back down on the bed. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know Haru. After all, Pein-sama is 13 years older than me. I don't think he want a little girl like me."

"You never know about that Aki." I shrugged and decided to end this conversation here. "Where's the books Pein-sama wanted me to read?"

"Oh, they are here." Haru reached down on the floor and gave me five big, thick books. I looked at them with my jaw dropped and widened eyes. "Oh my… they are thick! I better get started now." I said as I just picked a random one to read and placed to others on the floor. "While you read, I'll tease Tobi a bit… Or Deidara. He's so funny to tease." Haru said and smirked deviously. I just giggled at him and shook my head. "Go ahead." I said as I opened the book and started to read.


End file.
